Sufferers of arthritis, multiple sclerosis, carpel tunnel, multiple sclerosis etc. often suffer pain and/or cramping when gripping household utensils, kitchen utensils, and other implements such as, tools, having an elongated handle as the joints of the fingers are bent around the contour of the elongated narrow handle.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at covers for handles and/or gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,895, by Gain, entitled "TOOL HAND GRIP" discloses a ring shaped hand grip having a smooth central bore. The outside diameter is substantially greater than the diameter of the central bore. The ring frictionally engages with a tool shank wherein the user may grasp the outside if the hand grip
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,192, by Marui, entitled "MULTIPLE RADIUS GRIP" discloses a cushioned grip having a unitary tubular-shaped body portion with an asymmetrical off-center cross-sectional shape. The center of the unitary tubular-shaped body portion has a circular central opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,232, by Decker et al., entitled "SLIP RESISTANT, CUSHIONING COVER FOR HANDLES" discloses a slip-resistant, flexible cushioning wrap for a handle. The wrap has a hollow circular interior which conforms to a cylindrical handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,916, by Nee, entitled "FINGERLESS PALM GLOVE" discloses a fingerless glove for use in a game of catch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,294, by Turangan, entitled "GLOVE AND BALL FACILITATING A GAME OF CATCH" discloses a glove and ball useable together to play a game of catch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,050, by Freyer, entitled "GOLFER'S GRIP TRAINING DEVICE" discloses a glove for training and improving the right golf grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,811, by Finney, entitled "INTERLOCKING GLOVE AND HANDLE" discloses a glove useable with a hooking elements attached to a handle of a sporting implement. The glove has a patch which secures to the hooking elements attached to the handle.
While each of the above handle grips and/or gloves function as desired, none of them provide an attachable hand grip device and glove kit wherein the attachable hand grip device is removably attachable to a handle, such as, without limitation, kitchen utensils or other implements such as tools, for significantly increasing the circumferential outer perimeter of the handle to significantly minimize amount of bending of the joints of the hand when gripping the attachable hand grip device; and, a glove having a plurality of finger contouring members which limit the bending of the finger joints when gripping the hand around the circumferential outer perimeter of the attachable hand grip device or other handles.